Weekend at the Lake
by paradisecitygirl
Summary: The gang goes to spend a weekend at the lake. But when Two-Bit starts acting hyper, Darry begins to regret ever suggesting this trip...
1. Saturday Afternoon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this right now.

**A Day at the Lake**

**By: paradisecitygirl**

"C'mon, get in the truck!" Darry Curtis said exasperatedly, shoving his younger brother Sodapop into the passenger seat. Their friends Dallas Winston, Two-Bit Mathews, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade and their brother Ponyboy Curtis sat in the bed of the truck, laughing as Two-Bit shared a story of the "hot blonde" that had hit on him at the Dingo last night.

The friends were all going to the lake for a weekend, and Darry was already feeling anxious as to how many things could possibly go wrong. With Two-Bit around, anything could happen, and he wasn't really keen on the idea of finding out exactly what Two-Bit was capable of pulling off.

As they pulled out of town, everyone but Darry fell asleep, which made him feel more comfortable because there was no way that Two-Bit or Dally could cause trouble while they were asleep.

About two hours later, Darry pulled up at the lake and checked everyone into the small camper he had managed to book for the group. Everyone, now rejuvenated after their nap, were dashing around, totally hyper, looking for something to do. Darry sat inside the camper reading the newspaper and glaring out the window trying to see what Two-Bit was up to. He was slightly frightened after he realized that Two-Bit was nowhere in sight. He stepped out of the camper just in time to see a large, fancy boat pull up at the dock and Two-Bit grinning bigger than a Cheshire cat and waving frantically at them from the driver's seat.

"TWO-BIT!" Darry yelled, appalled. "Who's boat is this?" Two-Bit just smiled and motioned at the other empty seats inside the boat. "I WILL NOT RIDE WITH YOU ON A STOLEN BOAT!" Darry shouted as he seethed at his friend. "C'mon, it'll be fun!" Sodapop smiled, always the first one to go along with any of Two-Bit's crazy schemes. He ran to the dock and jumped into the passenger seat of the boat. Steve followed closely behind and Darry closed his eyes in disgust as he saw Ponyboy clamoring onto the boat. He'd thought Ponyboy had some common sense, but now it certainly wasn't showing. Dally, never one to back down from illegal activities, was next on board, and Johnny cautiously followed Dally in climbing into the boat. Darry sighed and began strutting back toward the camper. "C'MON DARRY!" Ponyboy wailed, pretending to cry. Darry reasoned with himself that he'd better come along to keep his brothers and friends from participating in anything else scummy. He walked toward the boat purposefully, but still uncertain of why exactly he was doing this.

He jumped into the boat and glared at Two-Bit. "Where did you get the boat?" he said in a menacing tone, and Two-Bit just smiled back at him hugely. It was so annoying, Darry could've jumped him right there. "I got it from a friend," he said, not elaborating. Darry knew he wouldn't get more information out of his buddy, so he just kept quiet and stared down at the waves rapidly passing below.

"A-Aren't you going a little too fast?" Johnny asked shakily, his teeth chattering with the speed of the boat. "Nope," Two-Bit announced gleefully, as if he'd just won some kind of award. He sped up even more, and Steve flew out the back of the boat. "STOP!" Darry commanded, and Two-Bit, still not noticing that Steve was gone, slammed on the brakes. Darry jumped off the boat and swam toward a nearly drowning Steve. "I don't know how to swim!" Steve wailed as Darry carried him back to the boat. By this time, Two-Bit had taken a dive off the back of the boat and was now triumphantly holding a moldy half-eaten banana. "Hey, I wonder where this came from," he said aloud, and took a bite of the banana. Darry rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

**So, tell me what you think, and tell me if I should add more. I'm new; this is my first story. So please be nice if at all possible.**

**-paradisecitygirl**


	2. Saturday Evening

Disclaimer: If I owned anything I'm writing about, would I be here doing this? No.

**A Weekend at the Lake**

**By: paradisecitygirl**

That evening, long after everyone had climbed out of the boat and Two-Bit had tied it up at the dock, a gang of angry Socs stomped up to the doorway of the camper. "Dijou shteal my boat?" a clearly drunk Soc demanded, before passing out on the steps. Two-Bit hadn't seen the Soc fall and stormed angrily out the door with his blade in his hand. The Soc got hit by the door and hit the ground with a thud, and a dog from a neighboring campsite charged over and began licking the Soc's face.

His friends were now staring at Two-Bit as if they expected a fight. "Hey look, the ape-cookie factory is that way!" He shouted, pointing toward the lake with his blade. That woke Darry, who stormed outside wearing only a pair of extremely tight, extremely disturbing boxer-briefs. The Socs snickered, but the sight of Darry's muscles made them back up a little bit.

"Hey look, if you come around here lookin' for a fight, we got five more of us in the camper…" Darry said, clearly angry. The Soc stepped forward. "If that boxch with wheelsh can even be considered a camper…" he spat, kicking mud at the camper. By this time, Sodapop and Ponyboy had made their way outside and were now glaring down the Socs. Johnny stood by the door of the camper with a frightened look on his face, praying that another fight wouldn't take place… That Soc… The one with the rings… He was here.

Dally came storming into the main room of the camper as he'd been woken from his peaceful sleep in the master bed. "Johnny, whuzgoinon?" he asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes and popping open a bottle of Bud. "The Socs…they're trying to start a fight…The one with the rings…He's there…"

"What?" Dally demanded, throwing on a t-shirt of Steve's that had been thrown on the couch. He flung the door open and stepped out into the night air, holding the bottle. He chugged the last sip and then busted the bottle open against the side of the camper. "Hey, you, c'mere," he said, motioning to Bob. Bob arrogantly stepped forward. Dally lunged at him with the bottle, managing to slightly cut him before tossing the bottle to Sodapop and charging at Bob.

Steve stepped out of the camper next, and didn't hesitate to take on the first Soc he saw, the one who glared at him disapprovingly. Pretty soon, it was an all-out rumble – that is, until the owner of the campground pulled up in his truck. The Socs made a run to their side of the lake, all except Bob – who was passed out after getting the organs punched out of him by Dally.

Franklin, the campground owner, shook his head at the boys. "You've got some 'splainin to do," he announced roughly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Those people…they come over to our camper and try to beat us up… Ain't it the logical way to stick up for ourselves?" Dally said daringly. Franklin rolled his eyes and informed the boys that if he found anything else out about their misbehavior, they'd be booted out of their campsite with no refund.

As he pulled away, Darry ushered the group into the camper. Johnny was sleeping on the couch with a smile on his face, because justice had finally been done, and Bob still lay outside passed out.

Suddenly, Two-Bit moaned and began to throw up. "I think it was that banana…"

**Reviews are always nice.**

**-paradisecitygirl**


	3. Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of what I'm writing about.

_Thank you to all of my reviewers ____._

**A Weekend at the Lake**

**By: paradisecitygirl**

The next morning, Two-Bit was still sick, and Johnny was at his side trying to make sure that he got better. "Johnny, you should be a nurse," Ponyboy joked, but Johnny took him seriously and started to cry. "Um…" Ponyboy said, hurrying to get away from his sobbing friend.

He walked into the bedroom of the camper, where Soda and Steve sat excitedly watching a commercial for oatmeal facial crème on the small black-and-white TV. "Do you guys give yourselves facials?" Ponyboy asked, getting freaked out by all the weird stuff that had gone on today. Soda and Steve nodded excitedly and then turned back to the commercial, determined not to let Pony interrupt their fun.

He left the room and stepped outside where Dally stood smoking and chatting with Darry about lifting weights – finally something manly! He eagerly joined into the conversation and they were all talking about how much Darry could bench-press when Two-Bit came stumbling out the door, yelling about how Johnny was acting like his mom and he was scared. Then Johnny stepped out in a polka-dotted brown apron and motioned for Two-Bit to come in and eat his special snack. "See what I mean!" Two-Bit yelled, taking off toward the dock.

He expertly jumped into the stolen boat and took off through the lake, and Johnny began to cry again. "Aw, Johnny, don't cry…" Dally said hesitantly. Johnny stopped crying all at once and ran outside with a tray of steaming chocolate chip cookies. Darry, Dally and Pony eagerly dug in to find that they were really tasty! They finished off the whole tray in about two minutes, causing Johnny to pout because he'd made them special for Two-Bit.

Five minutes later, Johnny came out dressed normally and acting as if nothing had ever happened. Two-Bit came back up to the camper and pretended he'd never been on the boat. Soda and Steve were sitting in the kitchen playing poker and arm-wrestling. Ponyboy couldn't help but wonder if he had been dreaming about all the weird stuff that had gone on earlier…

But he put the thoughts out of his head, eager to be rid of them once and for all. But then, the moldy banana fell from the sky and hit him on the head, and as he passed out, he knew it couldn't have been a dream…

**Thanks for reading, please review ********.**

**-paradisecitygirl**


	4. Sunday Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story.

**A Weekend at the Lake**

**By: paradisecitygirl**

Ponyboy came to on the couch, with Johnny hovering over him with a concerned look on his face. "AHH!" Pony screamed, jumping up. He didn't need any of Johnny's "nursing," that was for sure. "Smart idea, kid," Two-Bit smirked as he walked past the couch and sat down at the small table. A tray of yellow frosted sugar cookies sat cooling on the table, and Two-Bit began cramming them in his mouth.

Dally walked up and pushed Two-Bit off the chair. "Save some for me," he commanded, taking a bite of a cookie and stopping to savor it. Now Two-Bit was mad, and he and Dally began to fight. Johnny quietly took the fought-over tray of cookies and put them in the shower, thinking no one would find them there since no one had really showered since they'd arrived; they'd just all put in shampoo and jumped in the lake.

About fifteen minutes later, Soda woke up and entered the bathroom, thinking of taking a real shower. Since there were no windows in the bathroom and he was still half-tired, he felt no need to turn on a light, and stepped into the shower, not noticing the feel of frosting under his feet. He spent forty-five minutes in the shower, and when he stepped out and turned on the light to look at himself in the mirror, he noticed mushy frosting and sprinkles spread all over the bathroom floor.

"Darry!" Soda shouted, wasting no time on finding out the cause for the frosting-covered floor. "What is going on?" Darry asked, coming to a stop five feet from the door to the bathroom and surveying the mess. "It even came out into the hall! You have some explaining to do, Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" he shouted, shaking his head in disapproval.

Just then, Johnny entered the hall and saw the mess all over the floor. "Uh-oh…" he said ever so quietly, but Darry managed to hear. "Johnny, do you know something about this?" he asked incredulously, not believing that sweet little Johnny had anything to do with this cookie explosion.

"I made the cookies and put them in the shower thinking no one would see them because everyone kept fighting over them… But I guess Soda stepped in and smashed all the cookies…I'm real sorry, Darry," Johnny finished, looking pleadingly at Darry.

Dally came stomping down the hall with a bloody lip, and not seeing the mess ahead of him, tripped and fell and went sliding down the hall in a sea of frosting. He began cussing as he stood up and glared around at everyone, who was now gathered around laughing at him. "This is bananas!" Two-Bit screamed, and then THAT moldy banana fell into the frosting and began to dance to the beat of _Everybody Dance Now. _The guys all screamed and ran out of the camper before the banana could make another attack…

**Thanks for reviewing : ).**

**-paradisecitygirl**


	5. Sunday Evening

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own the Outsiders.

**Weekend at the Lake**

**By: paradisecitygirl**

Darry picked up his suitcase and stepped out the camper door after making sure no one else had left anything behind. This was kind of a bittersweet moment. He thought, after Saturday's events with Two-Bit stealing the boat, he'd be singing praises when they got to leave, but as much as he hated to admit it, he'd actually found himself having (somewhat of a) good time when they were there.

All the gang except Two-Bit was riding in the truck bed, and Darry wondered where his buddy went. His curiosity was short-lived though, because he found Two-Bit sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. He cussed under his breath and advanced toward the truck, hoping that Two-Bit would fall asleep on the ride home.

Although everyone in the truck bed fell asleep, Two-Bit didn't, and he was annoying Darry by continuously flipping to different stations on the radio and adjusting the volume every five seconds, and telling him a story about how he'd jacked a cinnamon roll from the lake's store right before they'd left.

Darry couldn't be more glad when, two hours later, the familiar house rolled into view.

Just as he was about to shut off the truck, a scream came from Sodapop, and Darry dashed toward the bed to see what on earth the commotion was. The banana was nestled on his lap, doing a happy dance for all to see. Two-Bit glared down at the banana and flicked it with his middle finger, but the banana grew larger and began chasing Two-Bit down the street.

"He's getting what he deserves," Darry mumbled under his breath as he watched Two-Bit run in fear down the street.

Life was finally back to normal….until tomorrow. Because you can't get rid of Two-Bit Mathews.

**Okay, so, I'm finally done with this story :].**

**But, I'm writing another one for the Outsiders sometime in the next week or so, so, PLEASE stay on the lookout for it.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed :].**

**-paradisecitygirl**


End file.
